


High Priestess Tattoo Co.

by j_whirl44



Series: Azu Week 2020 [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, there IS background zolfcel bc I AM me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Azu owns a tattoo parlor.Azu Week - Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: Azu Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961188
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	High Priestess Tattoo Co.

Azu’s always loved tattoos. They’re such a simple yet revenant form of art. The dedication and skill and time it takes to create masterpieces on people’s skin is not a thing to take lightly. She was stuck in a career she didn’t love and then one day she met a travelling artist, who told her all about the world of tattooing and that’s all Azu needed. She fought hard, her apprenticeship was long but rewarding. Within a year and a half she was on her own, much to the surprise of many. She had her own shop, called High Priestess Tattoo Co., and she was doing what she loved.

It’s been about another year since she moved that shop, upon a friend’s recommendation, to a slightly more “upscale” part of town. She’s nestled next to a tailor shop to her left and a quiet bookstore to her right. Across the street is a flower shop, and when it’s nice enough outside she leaves the shop door open to let in the smells of the fresh cut bouquets that hang on the wall outside.

The owner’s name of that flower shop is Zolf, and he’s come in a handful of times now to have something done. It’s nice, he’s an easy client that sits well. He’s in today getting scaling lightning bolts across his ribs. He’s not even flinching, which amuses Azu. She lets out a small laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he asks.

“Nothing just. Last rib piece I did had the guy nearly jumping out of his skin. We almost didn’t finish. Took a whole two hours longer than it was supposed to,” she says.

Zolf snorts, then he gets that familiar curiosity in his eyes that makes Azu laugh further, “Was it Hamid?”

“There is such a thing as client-artist confidentiality, Zolf,” Azu teases, “but yes,” she says in a low voice.

Zolf laughs as best as he can without moving. She takes a moment to dip her gun into the ink and continues.

The bell dings over the door, which alerts them to someone walking in. “Oh! Hello Zolf. Azu,” Cel greets them. They two give their greetings.

Cel set their things down at their station and tidies up a bit, which is hard given their station is filled to the brim with plush animals, most notably red pandas.

They walk over and inspect Azu’s work, but she catches them focusing more on the canvas than the actual piece. She bites her tongue to not bring it up.

She’s worked with Cel for a little over a year now. They were an artist at the same shop she was an apprentice, and when Azu announced she was starting her own they didn’t hesitate to join and she’s thankful for that. Together they worked through the hassle and growing pains of starting a business, and they’ve been able to make their little shop theirs.

Cel looks at Azu, who’s giving them a knowing grin that makes them blush and clear their throat as they go back to their set up.

“Is Zop supposed to be in today?” they ask as they begin to set up their gun.

“He doesn’t have any appointments, so unlikely,” Azu replies.

Grizzop, the third artist here. He’s a firecracker of a personality that brings in the more oddball clients. He’s the best new school artist around and Azu’s lucky to have found him. He comes and goes during the week, but he is reliable and to her that’s all that matters.

Azu continues on Zolf’s ribs and it’s silent save for the buzzing of the gun.

“So how’s Sasha settling in, Zolf?” Cel asks. Azu takes in a small breath, she concentrates harder on the design.

Sasha, Zolf’s new assistant at the flower shop. She hasn’t talked to her much, just an awkward wave ever so often in the morning, but Azu can’t deny that she’s...intrigued to know more about her, but she just hasn’t had the gall to ask Zolf about it yet.

“She’s good. Learns quickly. She’s amazing with a pair of shears, I can tell you that much,” he says.

That’s all that’s mentioned about her as Zolf and Cel get to talking about other things. This has been commonplace between the three of them now and it’s nice when it happens. She finishes Zolf and wraps him up. There’s no reason to give after care advice, she knows, but she does it anyway.

Cel walks Zolf out as they finish up whatever conversation they were having and Azu gives them a pointed look when they turn back around.

Cel scolds them, “Oh don’t look at me like that. You’re no better,” they say, blush rising to their cheeks.

Azu coughs, “What do you mean?” she says.

Cel cackles, “I bring up Sasha and you nearly add a whole new line to Zolf’s rib,” they say.

Azu looks down at her hands to hide the warmth that climbed to her face.

Cel giggles and comes over to the counter, “Oh honey…” they sigh. They look out towards the flower shop, “What  _ are _ we going to do,” they mumble. They both share a laugh at that and Azu shrugs her shoulders. Although this appears to be an unexpected side effect about the move, she’s not necessarily complaining.

A few days pass and work is work. She’s just finishing up an appointment when the doorbell rings. She looks up and freezes when she sees Sasha standing there awkwardly in the doorway holding a small bouquet of roses.

Azu gets back to her client and sends them on their way. Sasha approaches the counter and gives a shy lopsided grin.

“Hi, uh, these-these are for you,” she says, placing the arrangement carefully out in front of her. Her eyes go wide for a moment, “Oh, uh, they’re not-they’re not from me. Zolf! They’re from Zolf he sent...he sent me to deliver them because he’s busy with shipment right now and…”

Azu smiles and holds up a hand, “It’s alright. I knew that. It’s the way he tips me,” she says.

Sasha smiles awkwardly and fiddles with her hands, “Right yeah. You do...you do his tattoos. Makes sense I-I knew that, uh you do a good-good job,” she says. She’s looking everywhere but Azu’s face.

Azu’s smile grows a bit tighter as she tries to keep her reactions neutral, “Oh, uh, yes thank you. I try my best,” she responded.

Sasha stands there in front of her for a long time without saying anything. She’s chewing on the inside of her lip and looks like she’s biting her tongue about something.

“Is...everything alright,” Azu asks.

Sasha comes to and looks back at her. Her black hair covers most of her deep brown eyes, which is contrast to her pale white skin. Azu holds her breath.

“Right...yeah yeah I’m fine. I was just...wondering if you’re free right now,” Sasha mumbles. Azu’s eyes go a bit wide at the same time Sasha’s do, “Oh! To, uh, do a tat-tattoo. I, uh, I’ve never gotten one before but I think I have an idea now, but if you’re busy I can...I can go uh…”

Sasha looks around to an empty shop. She blushes.

Azu lets out a small, low laugh, “I am free now, yes, do you...have a design in mind?” she says patiently.

Sasha looks at her again and nods as she takes out her phone.

She pulls up a photo of a dagger. The blade is long and sharp, around the hilt are flowers. Forget-me-nots. _ ‘Fitting,’  _ Azu thinks.

“That’s lovely,” she says.

Sasha bites her lip, “Thank you, I uh, so can you do it?” she says.

“I can. I’ll need a few minutes to print this out and sketch it up, but I should be with you in about ten. If you’re...ready for it now,” she says.

Sasha gives another silent nod as she goes to sit by the door. Azu gets to work.

A few moments pass and it’s all sketched up. She calls Sasha over to look at it.

Azu’s nerves threaten her as she watches Sasha inspect the piece, “Is this alright,” she says.

Sasha looks up and has a warm genuine smile on her face, “this is perfect, uh-I mean yeah, yeah it’s good,” she says.

Azu smiles, “Good! Good I’m glad,” she says, “Now, uh, where do you want it?”

Sasha holds out her arm and rolls up the sleeves of the black shirt she’s wearing, “was thinking right here,” she says, circling around her forearm.

“Perfect, this size should work,” she says, “Uh...yes give me a moment to set up my station. You can take a seat there now,” she says.

She’s flustered as she picks up and readies herself. She’s trying not to think about where all this nervous energy is coming from as she quickly moves throughout the shop. She can feel Sasha’s curious gaze on her.

Finally, it’s all set. The sketch is placed carefully and Azu isn’t prepared for how cold Sasha’s skin is and she lets out a small gasp.

Her companion hasn’t said a word and as Azu grabs her gun and gets ready she looks to her, “Are you good to start,” she asks.

Sasha looks down at her arm and up at Azu, “How bad will it hurt?” she asks. Her voice is so small.

Azu gives a gentle smile, “I can give you a little test run. When it’s a clients first time I only do a little line so they know how it feels,” she says.

Sasha nods at that, “Yeah...yeah that works,” she says.

Azu breathes out and gets to it. She dips her gun in the black ink. She takes her free hand and gently holds Sasha’s arm. She presses the pedal and the gun begins to buzz.

It’s a small line, but it’s done. She brings it up off Sasha’s skin and looks to her.

“How was that?” she asks.

Sasha looks down. She’s smiling, which for all intents and purposes is a good sign, “It felt...warmer than I expected. Not so...stabby?” she replies.

Azu laughs, “Yes that’s a common response,” she muses. She takes a moment, “Shall I...continue.”

Sasha just gives a nod. Azu focuses back down.

It’s silent for the most part as she gets to work. As time passes her nerves die down, the buzzing of the gun and the smell of the ink calms her down. She loses herself in the work.

After a few more minutes Sasha speaks up, “Why roses?”

Azu stops her line and looks up, “Excuse me?”

Sasha blushes, “Oh, uh, Zolf always brings you roses. Are they...your favorite or something.”

Azu laughs, “Or something…” she trails. She backtracks, “I mean. They’re a fine flower, but they’re not my favorite,” she muses.

“Oh...then what are,” Sasha asks.

Azu takes a moment before she starts on her arm again, “It might be a little silly, but daisies. Gerbera daisies,” she says. “They were my grandmother’s specialty. She grew a bunch in her garden. I would get lost in there when I visited as a kid,” she trails off. She thinks back to those moments as a child and she doesn’t notice the bright smile on her face until she catches Sasha looking at her.

“Thats...sweet,” she says.

Azu nods her thanks.

More silence falls on the two, but it's comfortable. Sasha is sitting well, all things considered, which really doesn’t surprise her.

Finally it’s done. The black lines pop on her white skin. The blue of the flowers are rich and dark.

“What do you think?” Azu asks. She hasn’t felt this nervous about her work in a long time.

Sasha is staring down at it. She moves her arm every which way to look at it. She’s smiling, which Azu takes as a good sign and she finds herself smiling as well.

“Oh, it’s-” Sasha pauses as she looks at Azu’s face, “beautiful…” she breathes out.

Azu realizes how close they are now, she leans back to grab the wrapping. She wraps Sasha’s arm carefully.

“Right so you’re all set. Wash it in the morning with unscented soap and arm water. Put A&D cream on this a couple times a day…” she gets lost in her aftercare speech. Sasha watches her intently.

It’s quiet as she pays. Sasha stands there, “Thank...thank you. This is, really lovely, Azu,” she says.

“Anytime, Sasha,” she answers.

Sasha smiles and leaves quickly. Azu looks out to the shop and lets out a long sigh.

A few days later, when Azu walks up to the shop in the morning, there’s a bouquet of gerbera daisies waiting for her. A note reads,  _ ‘don’t worry I won’t tell him. Thanks again.’ _

Azu picks them up and smells them. She smiles kindly as she walks inside.

**Author's Note:**

> TALK TO ME ABOUT TATTOOS!!!!
> 
> i've done too much world building for this to be a one-off but here we are lol.
> 
> can't believe Azu week is really over; it was a fun ride! Hope you all enjoyed my stories :)
> 
> *also it's always Azu Week in my heart anyway*


End file.
